American Dragon Jake Long: Attack of the Dark Dragon
American Dragon: Jake Long, Attack of the Dark Dragon is a 2006 action-platform video game based on the Comedy Central animated series American Dragon: Jake Long. It was released for the PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, Windows, Xbox and GameCube on October 17, 2006. A PlayStation 3 version was released on November 18, 2006, while a Wii version was released on November 23, 2006. The console and PlayStation Portable versions were rated M, while the Game Boy Advance and Nintendo DS versions were rated T. The GBA and DS versions has toned down violence, language, and other stuff. Gameplay Attack of the Dark Dragon lets players take control of Jake, who must punch and kick his way through an onslaught of villains to save Rose from the clutches of the Dark Dragon. American Dragon — Attack of the Dark Dragon boasts five distinct worlds with more than twenty levels to play. When Jake transforms into the American Dragon, players can release dragon fire, perform jump attacks, whip with a tail swipe, and take flight in 3D with up to four friends in wireless mode. Development Jeff Goode, the Creator of American Dragon: Jake Long has been creating a video game based on his upcoming show since 2004, In 2005, E3 showed a trailer for American Dragon Jake Long: Attack of the Drak Dragon. But since the game wasn't available until 2006. Characters The game includes Jake Long, Rose, Arthur Spudinski, and Trixie Carter. There are also characters from copyrighted franchises due to the show's pop culture references. Playable Characters * Jake Long * Rose * Arthur Spudinski * Trixie Carter * Homer Simpson * Marge Simpson * Bart Simpson * Lisa Simpson * Spongebob * Patrick * Squidward * Mr. Krabs * Plankton * Mario * Toon Link * Sonic * Mr. Game & Watch * Shrek * Donkey * Z * Crash Bandicoot * Spyro the Dragon * Jan Soto * Jason * Kirby * Cartman * Stan * Kyle * Kenny * Sandy * Chicken Little * Winnie the Pooh * Rayman * Mickey Mouse * Pikachu * Flik * Charile Brown * Pacman * Luxo Jr * PBS Kids Dash * PBS Kids Dot * P-Head * CBS Eye * NBC Peacock * ABC Circle * Frylock * Master Shake * Dr. Meatward * Rocko * Popeye the Sailor * Betty Boop * Kermit the Frog * Numbuh 1 * Sunset Shimmer (Wondercolts) Unlockble Characters There's Unlockble characters in this game. Here's the list: * Wendy (South Park) * Bloo (FHIF) * Mac (FHIF) * Frankie Foster (FHIF) * Butters (South Park) * Hank Hill (King of the Hill) * Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse) * Mooninites (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) * Ralph Wiggum (The Simpsons) * Oswald The Lucky Rabbit * Ortensia The Cat (Oswald The Lucky Rabbit) * Snap (Chalkzone) * Fievel (An Amercian Tail) * Larryboy (Veggietales) * Numbuh 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Flash Sentry (Wondercolts) * Stanley (Stanley) (Bonus Character) * Asdfdude (Asdfmovie) (Bonus Character) Non-playable Characters * Lego Man * Sliver The Hedgehog * Mrs. Puffs * Rainbow Dash (Wondercolts) * Numbuh 86 * Cosmo and Wanda Critical reception On the internet, the game received a score of 6.5 out of 10 from IGN, and an 8.5 of 10 from GameSpot's aggregation of web reviews.